


Чудесное выздоровление

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Вензди заболела





	Чудесное выздоровление

Вензди отказалась идти в школу.

Пагзли тоже не хотелось идти в школу, но это было и понятно. В последний раз, когда они с Вензди хорошенько подготовились к уроку химии и начали демонстрацию своего сногсшибательного опыта, внезапно повалил дым, потом полыхнуло, ухнуло, и зловонными парами затянуло всю школу. Однако у Вензди дело было не в обычном нежелании. Она вся горела, обметанные лихорадкой губы еле шевелились, глаза слезились, а из носа обильно текло.

Впервые в семье Аддамс кто-то по-настоящему заболел.

Гомес совсем растерялся.

— Доченька, — повторял он, — папа тебя спасет... Что же делать? Сколько миллионов нужно отдать, чтобы она выжила?

— Дорогой, — мягко сказала ему Мартишия, — nous devons être forts pour le bien de notre fille.

— О, Тиш! — воскликнул Гомес. — Твой французский! — и он разрыдался, осыпая поцелуями руку жены.

— Ларч, — все так же мягко и непреклонно продолжала Мартишия, — подайте мне телефонную книгу.

— Ты будешь звонить в похоронное бюро?

— Ну разумеется, — убежденно ответила мужу Мартишия, — и доктору тоже. Сначала, конечно, в похоронное бюро. Мы должны быть уверены в том, что сможем почтить память бедняжки Вензди так, как она того заслуживает... А потом доктору!

Ларч с непроницаемым видом поднес Мартишии телефонную книгу, отвернулся и смахнул обильно покатившиеся по лицу слезы. Вещь подал телефонную трубку.

— О, я этого не перенесу! — воскликнул Гомес.

— Да, дорогой, — посоветовала Мартишия, набирая номер. — Ты должен отвлечься. Просмотри новости с биржи.

Пока Гомес занялся биржевыми делами, а Мартишия звонила похоронному агенту и семейному доктору, остальные члены семейства решили поддержать Вензди как только смогут.

Дядюшка Фестер заглянул к ней в комнату. Девочка лежала под черным одеялом, расшитым скелетами, и покашливала. Дядя Фестер шаловливо тронул ее за плечо, и когда Вензди подняла на него глаза, отработанным жестом сунул в рот и уши по электрической лампочке. Это был его коронный номер: лампочки во рту и в ушах зажигались по очереди. Вензди всякий раз заливалась смехом, но сейчас она только слабо улыбнулась.

Зашел Пагзли.

— Вензди, — торжественно начал он, — если ты умрешь, это будет, конечно, очень смешно, потому что тебя положат в гроб в белом платье. Но ты-то уже не сможешь над этим посмеяться! Поэтому не умирай, пожалуйста. Я подарю тебе своего паука, если ты выживешь, и мы повеселимся вместе!

— Точно, — прошептала Вензди жалким хриплым голосом, от которого у Пагзли в груди все сжалось. — И мы подсунем бабушке Аддамс эфу в сумочку, верно? — на последнем слове она закашлялась.

— Конечно, — притворно-весело ответил Пагзли.

Но кого он мог обмануть?

Пришел Ларч.

Бедняга дворецкий так и не придумал, что сказать маленькой хозяйке, и молча, как обычно, протянул ей леденец на палочке. Это был замечательный леденец — в виде белого черепа с красными глазами и пятнами крови на челюсти, вдавленного в черный шар. Будь Вензди здорова, она пришла бы в восторг. А сейчас ее едва хватило на то, чтобы чуть слышно поблагодарить. И слезы хлынули из глаз Ларча с новой силой.

Быстро вечерело. Вещь включил в комнате Вензди лампу и задержался, чтобы показать ей театр теней. Вензди приподнялась на локте, чтобы посмотреть, но закашлялась и бессильно упала на подушку.

Гомес вбежал в залу.

— Мартишия! — воскликнул он. — Отличная новость! Я потерял целых сто тысяч на падении курса акций... — он осекся и уставился на жену. — Тиш, — медленно проговорил одними губами, — что — так плохо?

— Нет, конечно, успокойся, милый, — заверила Мартишия. — В похоронном бюро мне сказали, что все готово, так что похороны пройдут по высшему разряду. Я уже заказала самый красивый венок и готовлю приглашения. И доктор вот-вот придет. С нашей крошкой все будет хорошо!

Наконец раздался звонок.

Ларч принял у врача пальто и котелок и провел его в комнату Вензди. Бедняжка лежала на кровати, кашляя и чихая.

— Ну, деточка, — врач оглянулся. — Так, что у нас с температуркой? Где градусник?

Вещь тотчас подал ему градусник.

Врач побледнел. Впрочем, он как начал бледнеть с первого шага в доме Аддамсов, так и не останавливался. Сейчас его лицо уже напоминало цветом то ли мел, то ли зубной порошок и определенно было белее, чем докторский халат.

— Ка... как вы себя чувствуете, юная леди? Откройте ротик и скажите «А», — заговорил врач дрожащими губами.

— Не бойтесь, — сказала ему Вензди, — Вещь хороший. Он не будет вас душить, даже если вы мне не поможете.

Она сунула градусник под мышку и откинулась на подушки. Врач приставил к ее груди стетоскоп, осмотрел рот и носик.

— Деточка, — сказал он, посмотрев на градусник, — у вас ангина. Сейчас я вам выпишу сиропчики и порошочки, и все пройдет. Вот выпейте таблеточку. Не волнуйтесь, она сладкая. И малиновый сироп от кашля. И лимонный от температуры. Все очень вкусное!

— Сладкое? — переспросила Вензди, широко распахнув глаза.

— Конечно. Мы даем деткам только приятные лекарства! В ближайшие три дня, пожалуйста, не напрягайтесь, лежите в кроватке, переоденьтесь в пижамку в цветочек, играйте в куколки, читайте добрые сказки, смотрите мультики, пейте этот сладкий сироп...

— Нет, — Вензди резко села в постели. — Не буду! Я здорова! Я лучше в школу пойду! — и она громко чихнула.

— Но вы же чихаете...

— Потому что правда! Я здорова! — и Вензди, чтобы подтвердить свою правоту, выскочила из-под одеяла и ловко встала на голову. — Я совсем-совсем здорова! И у меня ничего не болит!

— Но как же это... — начал было врач, однако Вещь собрал его медицинские инструменты и бесцеремонно впихнул ему в саквояж, а саквояж — в руки, а Ларч явился с пальто и котелком. — Это невероятно! Невозможно так быстро выздороветь!

Вензди натянула через голову черное платьице и сбежала к родителям в холл.

— Я здорова, — объявила она. — Как только он сказал про пижамку в цветочек и куколки, у меня сопли так испугались, что убежали из носика! Я лучше совсем умру, чем буду пить сладкий сироп!

— О, дитя мое! — воскликнула Мартишия, прижимая дочь к груди. — Tu es la fille de ses parents!

— О, Тиш! Твой французский! — И Гомес Аддамс обнял жену и дочь, обеих сразу.

— Ура! — заорал Пагзли. — Я знал, что ты выживешь, и мы пойдем в школу и еще что-нибудь там взорвем!

Ларч снова прослезился, теперь уже от радости, и Вещь подал ему платочек, а дядя Фестер в честь выздоровления Вензди зажег сразу пять лампочек, которые с трудом уместил себе в рот.

— Взорвем, — подтвердила Вензди, — обязательно. Пагзли, а что ты говорил насчет паука?


End file.
